<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>every last consequence by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166589">every last consequence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy'>or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dry Humping, Injury, M/M, Quickies, Slight Religion Allegory, yea i dunno why that's there either</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>everything was a constant.</p>
<p>especially not talking about what they did together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chuck Taylor/Orange Cassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>every last consequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this after dynamite last night and posted it on tumblr. i don't usually post those fics on ao3 until a little later but i ended up quite liking this one, so here it is. it was an anonymous "request" that i fulfilled.</p>
<p>enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shit, shit, shit. Get over here, right now, Orange.” Chuck barked out, pulling Orange on top of him.</p>
<p>He was still laid out in medical, knee stiff and sore from those asshole FTR pricks working it over. But none of that shit mattered, not when he managed to catch a glimpse of what Orange had done to Jericho. He’s known Orange for approximately forever, and he had never seen him move that fast in his entire life.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a busted up knee felt a little less important. Especially since Orange hadn’t left his side until he mentioned needing to use the bathroom. And then he saw Orange fucking flying across the stage to beat Jericho’s ass not even five minutes later?</p>
<p>Yeah, that did something to a man. Something in the pants region, he had been hard the moment he recognized what the flash of white and acid washed blue was as he zoomed across the stage to tackle Jericho over the commentary desk.</p>
<p>He was glad that they had left him alone in there, glad that medical was far more busy with Sammy and Matt Hardy to bother with a dude with a slightly sore knee, slapping an ice pack down onto him and moving on. Because he could pull Orange right on top of him, urging him to take his shirt off so he could get his hands onto his body.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Orange. If we had more time, I’d make you ride me right here and now.” Chuck growled out, grinning when Orange let out a breathless laugh.</p>
<p>He was still panting, clearly having run right back to where Chuck was. He was already hard, rolling his hips down hard into Chuck’s, because he was right. They really didn’t have much time, Chuck knew that the Inner Circle was probably looking for Orange and that they wouldn’t mind adding Chuck to the beatdown that they definitely wanted to put onto Orange. </p>
<p>And that his side was the first place they’d look for Orange, which made him blush as he gripped Orange’s hips to pull him down hard against him. Because...yeah, it was true. Orange was always at his side because that was where he belonged. That was where he always belonged, ever since they met. Even when he tried so hard to convince himself that it wasn’t true, it had always been true.</p>
<p>Which was a lot of deep thinking about the guy that he was dry humping like a teenager. But Chuck was done shutting his mind down, done trying to talk himself out of how he felt about Orange. How he always felt about Orange.</p>
<p>But maybe he could table that thought for another five minutes, because Orange was slapping a hand down against his chest and rolling his hips down so hard that Chuck might’ve found Jesus if he looked hard enough. But he wasn’t looking for anything like that, he was looking for Orange and for his own orgasm, which was probably pretty close to a sort of religion with how devoted he felt towards both things.</p>
<p>Orange looked beautiful on top of him after all, a glow from the lights on his sweaty blond hair and scarlet stained, flushed chest, lips gaped open as he panted with each snap of his hips. And Chuck stared up at him, ran his fingers down his tight abs in a way that could only be described as reverent, so maybe he wasn’t too far off the mark. Maybe he did worship Orange.</p>
<p>Fuck. What an uncool thought.</p>
<p>Chuck should stop thinking. Especially as a particularly prominent bead of sweat ran down Orange’s chest and he figured that he would be better off if he turned his idiot brain off and surged up to lick it off of him, tongue sliding over one of his pretty pink nipples. Orange gasped above him, arched up so pretty that Chuck lost his goddamned mind, eyes fluttering open to look up at him.</p>
<p>He was moaning so loud, like there was no one chasing after him to kill him or anything like that. And maybe he thought it was worth it, damn every last consequence of being found. Because they were grinding together, breathing each other in, and that was way more important than anything else. And Chuck would have to agree with him, because his blond hair surrounded his head like it was a halo of gold and LED white, and Chuck had never wanted anything else more.</p>
<p>And he got to have it. God, he got to have him. </p>
<p>“Chuck,” Orange panted out, throwing his head back, pretty pink lips gaped open obscenely, “fuck, you’re gonna make me cum in my pants, holy shit.”</p>
<p>There was nothing more beautiful than Orange when he was going to break, when he could only scrape his fingers over Chuck’s dark, sweaty hair to yank him in close. They moved together, panting and groaning in unison, until Orange was arching up for the last time, voice growing higher and more needy.</p>
<p>He muffled one last choked gasp into the top of Chuck’s head, burying his face in his hair as he shook through his orgasm. Chuck could feel it starting to seep hot through his jeans already, ignoring the screaming pain in his knee as he got his feet under him to buck up hard into Orange’s pliant body.</p>
<p>“Fuck! Fuck,” he barked out, inelegant, “next time, you’re gonna sit in my lap just like this and ride me as hard as you did just now. We’re not gonna cum in our pants next time, I’m gonna take you somewhere where we have more time and I’m gonna fuck you like how you deserve.”</p>
<p>He was babbling, too loud for two guys who had people after them, but he just didn’t give a shit. God, he didn’t care, he was surrounded by Orange and he just didn’t fucking care.</p>
<p>One last snap of his hips was enough, holding Orange’s pliant, pretty body close as he properly ruined his gear. He groaned hard into Orange’s neck, eyes squeezed shut as he came hard enough to see stars behind his eyelids.</p>
<p>There was no time for an afterglow though, shouting starting to echo down the hall. Chuck held Orange close, and Orange let out a breathless little laugh.</p>
<p>“I think we should go.” He breathed out, and it was Chuck’s turn to laugh.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Out the window, it’s our only option.”</p>
<p>Orange helped him up, leading him over towards the window. It made him feel warm all over and he couldn’t help but think about what they were, what they could be.</p>
<p>But the Inner Circle was coming for them. So it was something that, once again, would have to be tabled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! you can find me on tumblr, @ <a href="https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/"> or-ng-c-ss-dy </a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>